I KNOW
by Park-Loeybee
Summary: [PROLOG] Dia kembali... dengan tatapan yang sama, senyuman yang sama dan perasaan yang sama... untukku. Tapi, dia kembali saat aku sudah memilikinya. "Aku masih mencintaimu sama seperti dulu." [CHANBAEK, KAIBAEK, KAISOO] . Warn: YAOI/BOYxBOY/BOYSLOVE/BL/DRAMA. RnR...


**HAPPY READING...**

 **"I KNOW"**

.

.

.

 **CAST**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

.

\--e)(o--

.

 **GENRE**

 **DRAMA**

 **ROMANCE**

.

\--e)(o--

.

 **RATE**

 **T**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Ini murni hasil dari imajinasi author sendiri. No plagiat hasil dari karya orang lain, karena itu HARAM.**

.

.

\--e)(o--

.

.

 **PROLOG**

Dua siswa dengan seragam sekolahnya kini tengah beradu mulut didepan pintu tanpa ada yang mau mengalah dari salah satunya. Keduanya terus berdebat tanpa henti hingga cuaca panas diluarpun mereka abaikan.

"Aku harus pergi jauh kau tahu itu!" ucap laki-laki tinggi dengan suara lowbassnya.

Sedangkan laki-laki mungil dihadapannya malah tersenyum tanpa merasa berdosa, "Aku tahu, Yeollie."

"Jadi kau mengijinkan ku untuk pergi?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan helaan nafas pelannya.

Laki-laki mungil dengan surai pirangnya tersenyum manis kembali dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol, "Tapi janji..."

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir disana, "Saat kau kembali, janji kita akan langsung menikah."

"Aish.." kedua tangan Chanyeol langsung mengusak gemas rambut kekasih mungilnya, hingga terdengar tawa dari keduanya.

\--e)(o--

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang memperhatikan keduanya dari balik pagar rumah dengan sorot mata yang Sulit untuk diartikan. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki halaman rumah itu, hingga langkah kakinya mulai mundur dan ia menyandarkan bahu lebarnya disana.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan ia menyentuh dada kirinya, "Hyung, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

.

.

\--e)(o--

.

.

Hingga hari kelulusanpun tiba, ini adalah hari dimana Chanyeol harus meninggalkan kekasih mungilnya dan juga negara kelahirannya. Hatinya terasa berat untuk pergi, namun ini demi cita-citanya dan masa depannya kelak.

Ditengah-tengah lamunannya, laki-laki tinggi itu tersenyum lebar saat seseorang melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan senyuman manis miliknya.

"Ayo kita berpoto bersama, ini adalah hari terakhir kau ada disampingku." ucapnya masih dengan senyuman manis miliknya.

Laki-laki mungil itu menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya kesuatu tempat dengan setengah berlari, "Kita akan kemana Bee?"

Namun laki-laki mungil itu tidak menyahutnya, hingga mereka berdua sampai ditempat tujuannya.

"Perpustakaan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Laki-laki mungil itu mengangguk, "Apa kau tidak ingat, ini adalah tempat dimana untuk pertama kalinya kita saling mengenal dulu?"

' _Ah, kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal itu._ ' batin Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya dan ia langsung mengangguk menyahuti ucapan kekasih mungilnya yang kini berdiri dihadapannya tengah menatap kearahnya. Chanyeol sedikit menyondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajah keduanya kini sejajar, hingga deru nafas hangat keduanya menerpa kulit wajah.

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa karena tempat ini, semua buku disini adalah saksi kita. Park Chanyeol mencintai Byun Baekhyun.. selamanya." laki-laki mungil itu langsung mengembangkan senyuman manisnya hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang indah.

"Byun Baekhyun selamanya milik Park Chanyeol."

 **Cup...**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir tebal laki-laki tinggi itu dan laki-laki mungil ditarik kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku pergi, Bee."

.

.

e)(o

.

.

Namun sayang takdir seperti tidak berpihak padanya. Setelah hampir setahun Baekhyun hilang kontak dengan Chanyeol, kini dirinya harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Sang appa pergi untuk selamanya menyusul sang eomma yang sudah pergi ke surga.

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun membenci takdir hidupnya. Kekasihnya tak ada disampingnya dan bahkan seperti hilang entah kemana dan sekarang takdir hidupnya membawa sang appa pergi untuk selamanya.

Laki-laki dengan kulit albinonya melihat Baekhyun dengan sorot mata kesedihannya. Ia membawa langkahnya menghampiri Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan. "Hyung tidak sendiri, masih ada Sehun disini. Sehun akan menjaga hyung. Bukan hyung yang akan menjaga Sehun sekarang."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dengan bahunya yang semakin bergetar, Sehun bisa merasakan kepedihannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun memeluk hyung nya, hatinya menghangat saat pundaknya menjadi sandaran Baekhyun.

Pelukan itupun Baekhyun lepas, "Hanya kau yang ku punya sekarang."

.

.

e)(o

.

.

Hingga Baekhyun semakin dewasa diusia 25 tahunnya kini ia dengan terpaksa harus mengelola perusahaan milik appa nya **B'Corp**. Hari-hari Baekhyun kini dihabiskan diperusahaannya dengan dokumen yang menjadi santapan setiap hari yang melelahkan baginya. Namun Baekhyun sebisa mungkin untuk tetap semangat menjalani hidupnya demi adik laki-lakinya yang kini semakin beranjak dewasa.

Hingga pertemuan yang tidak disengajanya bersama seseorang membuat Baekhyun membuka hatinya kembali.

"Eommonie senang kau berkunjung kerumah." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul dengan ucapan wanita dihadapannya, begitupun dengan laki-laki berkulit tan yang duduk dihadapannya saat ini.

Wanita itu menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, "Eommonie ingin kau menjadi calon menantu di keluarga Kim."

Baekhyun jelas terkejut mendengarnya, "Bagaimana Kai?"

"Eomma pasti tahu jawabannya." sahut Kai dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Baiklah aku akan jadi calon menantu keluarga Kim, eommonie." sahutnya dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Namun Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi diwaktu mendatang. Apa takdir akan berpihak padanya ataukah sebaliknya?

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo author baru dengan FF pertamanya. Ini masih pembukaan ya readers.. moga feelsnya tetep dapet.**

 **Jangan lupa buat FOLLOW, FAV dan mampir ke kotak REVIEW ya... jangan jadi SIDERS biar author semangat di CHAP pertamanya dan buat ngelanjutin FF nya.**

 **See you next chap...**


End file.
